Kate Spencer
History Kate Spencer: 1983 - 2009 Kate was born in the quiet bastion of knowledge that was Ivy Town. The daughter of two physicist, Al Pratt and his wife Sandra (who also happens to be the daughter of US Senator Henry Knight), Kate grew up having access to everything she could possibly need or want. On top of all that good fortune, Kate seemed blessed with good health, good looks, and a good head on her shoulders. Still, despite all that academia had given her parents, Kate was more interested in the law, taking after her grandfather. Thus, Kate began carving a path toward law school and public office. Even as a teenager, Kate would volunteer in her grandfather’s campaign offices and even spend her summer vacations traveling with her grandfather. Considering her family name and fortune, Kate had no problem getting into Ivy University's prestigious law school program. Honestly, I doubt they even looked at her grades (which by no means would have barred her entry). It was while in her first year of law school that Kate met Peter Spencer, an English major, while she was taking an elective romantic literature course. The two fell in love while partnering together on a report of the collective works of John Keats. Kate had no interest in anything long-term with Peter. However, when Kate's dear old grandsenator found out she was pregnant, he had his men coerce Peter to make an honest woman out of Kate and proposed. They were married in a quiet beachside wedding in Happy Harbor that summer. That fall, just before returning to school for her second year of law school, Kate gave birth to a son, Ramsey Spencer. After the birth of Ramsey, Kate continued her studies while Peter took care of their son and worked from home as a novelist. When Kate was finally finished with her schooling, she decided to move away from Ivy Town and choose a post-cataclysm Gotham to make her mark, wisely deducing that there would be no shortage of restructuring and growth to be found in the ruined city with plenty of opportunities for a highly regarded woman to make her mark in the Gotham-Blüdhaven District Attorney's office.Oracle Files: Kate Spencer (1/2) Manhunter: 2009 - Present In late 2011, Kate discovered that Larissa Diaz, the metahuman assassin known as Copperhead (whom Kate had locked away during her first year as an ADA) was to be released due to a technicality. When the courts failed to allow Kate to file papers to keep Copperhead incarcerated (as a result of the League of Assassins having bribed the judge) Kate became furious. Her rage only grew as her husband filed for divorce that same week (after she caught him cheating on her). Fearing that Diaz would kill again and needing to get out of Gotham for a spell, Kate bought a ticket on the next flight to Tropidor. Once in Tropidor, Kate hired a local guide and paid off the right people to point her in the direction of a League of Assassins safehouse in the wilderness of Tropidor. With a loaded gun and a borrowed inhibitor collar, Kate was determined to bring in Diaz anyway she could. After getting the jump on the metahuman criminal, Kate and Diaz engaged in an intense fight. Though Diaz should have won by all logic, Kate's wits and determination saw her through. Moments after the fight ended, Kate saw the fresh graves behind the safehouse. Realizing she was too late, Kate took her gun and pressed it to Diaz's unconscious head... but she did not pull the trigger; instead she slapped on the inhibitor collar and hogtied the assassin. Upon seeing Kate overcome so many obstacles and still hold true to the tenets of justice, Kate's native guide transformed to reveal himself to be J'onn J'onzz, the Martian Manhunter. While bringing Diaz back to the States on new charges of murder via martian bio-ship, J'onn told Kate of how he had been following her after his own investigation into Diaz had grown cold and how what he saw convinced him that she might make a worthy deputy. Accepting J'onn's offer, Kate was given an arsenal of high-tech weaponry and gadgetry. Armed and dangerous, Kate Spencer became the newest Manhunter. Though she calls Gotham home, there's nowhere she won't go to catch her prey. Is it any wonder I recruited her for the Birds of Prey? Though, with joint-custody of Ramsay to consider, she's only part-time.Oracle Files: Kate Spencer (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Sense Enhancement/Communications Module * Expert in Krav Maga and Martian Kickboxing * Expert in the Law of Most Earth Cultures * Martian Bio-Armor with Strength Enhancers * Kinetic Absorption Electric Shock Gauntlets * Segmented Promethium Staff/Batons * Kinetic Adhesive Gloves with Claw Mode * Friends in High (and Low) Places * Manhunter Authority Trivia and Notes Trivia * Kate's partner in the DA office, Adrian Chase knows about her secret identity and even helps cover for her. Adrian is Kate's confidante, but she is unaware that Adrian is Vigilante. Notes * Kate's address is a nod to her first comic book appearances: Manhunter, Vol. 3 #1, in 2004 by Marc Andreyko. Links and References * Appearances of Kate Spencer * Character Gallery: Kate Spencer Category:Characters Category:Manhunters Category:Birds of Prey Members Category:Brown Hair Category:Green Eyes Category:Martial Arts Category:Americans Category:Separated Characters Category:Blüdhavener Category:Lawyers Category:Knight-Pratt Family Category:Height 5' 9" Category:27th Reality Category:Secret Identity